corellianleaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Saron Asiri
"He seems cold, there's no doubt about that. But once he's on your side, he'd go through the hells to save you and bring you back out alive." ''-''Kara Pryde Appearance Dark brown-red hair, silver eyes, fairly light skin, medium build. A scar streaked across his right eye. Equipment Prefers to wear little to no armour to allow freedom of movement. Since his return to the Order, he is most often seen with ash grey robes, and a white cloak with silver trim. Outside of missions, he is usually wearing the iconic emerald robe of the Corellian Jedi. Carries a lightsaber with a Lignan crystal, its blade an electric blue that burns on the verge of white. History (Under Construction) Early Life Backstory Saron was born 15 years before the Treaty of Coruscant in the Alderaanian capital city of Aldera. The son of a Republic Navy admiral and an Echani mother, during his brief stay in Aldera, he developed a private interest in music and cultures spanning the galaxy. Expected to be the successor of the head of his House after his grandmother, his father also had high hopes that he would become an officer of the Republic. At the age of 6, he was discovered to be a Force sensitive by his grandfather, a Corellian Jedi. Urged by his grandfather, he was sent to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant for training. Due to his extremely unusual ability to mask his presence through the Force, he was examined closely during training. Padawan and Knighthood (5 BTC - 3 ATC) Saron had made few close friends among the other younglings and padawans, including Alycia Myrishi and Torin Leshon. By the age of 10, Saron had become a padawan under Aerith Ren. Showing promise in infiltration and investigation, the High Council was advised by Ren that he become a Jedi Shadow. Also showing great skill in lightsaber combat, he often bested his opponents (with the exception of Alycia). During a rescue mission alongside his master, the young Jedi saved Kara Pryde from slavers. At the age of 15, he was recommended by Ren to undertake training with the double-bladed lightsaber. Soon after sufficiently mastering his new weapon, Saron had acquired the rank of Jedi Knight and was placed under the authority of the Council of First Knowledge. Rescue of Kodai (3 ATC) Chronicle Vol. 1 Saron's brother, Kodai Noko, was a young Jedi Padawan that was deemed missing following the Sacking of Coruscant. Overwhelmed by grief, Saron swore to avenge his brother. Three years later, he encountered a former Sith at a cantina in Coronet by the name of Nysa Mayne. Upon peering into her memory and overcome by anger, he attacked the fellow Jedi Shadow. Following the brief fight, the Jedi met two smugglers, Judas Creek and Weril Berdon, and a third Jedi Shadow by the name of Jaren Kilstar. Upon leaving Corellia, it was revealed by Nysa that Kodai's death was unlikely. Immediately headed for Coruscant, Saron searched what remained of the Jedi Temple for leads regarding his brother's disappearance. It was here that he was reunited with Kara; upon accessing the medical databases, he questioned a Doctor Kase, where he was ambushed by a bounty hunter. Saved by Kara, the pair headed for Nar Shaddaa, where the smuggler's former employer ran his base of operations. After acquiring access to the rear entrance of the base, he briefly encountered Aniketos Berus, a Jedi Master. Continuing on their way, the two entered the compound but was ambushed and captured by Jurzo the Hutt's men. Breaking out of imprisonment, the Jedi rescued Kara from execution, but nearly killed the Hutt in cold blood. Stopped by Kara, the two escaped the compound and infiltrated the Imperial prisoner barge through an shuttle mentioned by Jurzo. After locating Kodai in the lower levels of the barge, Saron encountered a Sith researcher, Volo Zheen. Giving into his grief and rage, the young Jedi killed Zheen, and cut his way back towards the hangar. His trance was broken by Kara's wounding, and the three escaped the barge in the midst of the prisoner breakout. Final Mission as Jedi Shadow (9 ATC) Chronicle Vol. 2 Following up on leads from intercepted Imperial transmissions, Saron was assigned to investigate a Force-sensitive smuggler, Quyn Vigil, alongside Alycia and her padawan, Linora Tai. Upon arriving in http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Tyrena Tyrena, they encountered Torin during their visit to the CorSec station. Taking the lieutenant's advice, the trio headed into the Skids, questioning the owner of a local cantina and Quyn's mother. Unable to uncover major leads, the three stayed at a hotel recommended by Torin, where the Jedi Shadow was ambushed by an assassin droid and a bounty hunter, Atelia Govan. After bargaining with the hunter, he discovered the location of a Sith research base hidden among the rock and ice of Ilum. Upon infiltrating the base, Saron suffered the same debilitating symptoms from six years before. It was revealed by the Sith, Lord Krandor, that the symptoms were caused by the Dark side's corruption of the Shadow's natural ability to cloak himself in the Force. After defeating the Sith Lord, Saron was betrayed by Torin, and pursued the Peacekeeper to Coronet. A fight ensued between the three Jedi, ending Torin's life and leaving a nearly fatal wound in Saron's side. After a debriefing by the Council of First Knowledge, the Shadow was stripped of his rank and status on the grounds of killing a Jedi Master. Avoiding further punishment due to the Caretaker's intervention, he entered self-exile. The Corellian League (9 ATC) Pledge Upon Saron's self-exile and return to his homeworld, the noble's estate and vault was infiltrated by Quyn; the target of her heist being the Noko Sapphire. Personality A man with few, but very close friends; cold and tense but also known for his generosity and compassion by his friends and family. Tends to keep to himself, often lost in his thoughts. However, he is vocal in defending his values; his sense of pride and honour inherited from his grandfather. Has a keen, private interest in fine arts and culture. Except for cases of absolute necessity, he always conceals his lightsaber from view. When he is at the Jedi Temple, he is usually seen in the archives reading about cultures of various planets in the galaxy. Skills Taught by his Echani mother at a very young age, Saron excels in unarmed and melee combat. His training and reflexes allow him to anticipate his opponent's attack, and answer back with ruthless efficiency. He is just as proficient with a blaster; most likely inherited from his father, who had served as a sharpshooter in the Republic Army. He is also noted for his accomplishments in investigations. Formerly favoured the Ataru form, but upon returning to the Order, he has refined his duelling abilities to Makashi . Category:Jedi Category:Humans Category:Echani